


The Lying detector for the great supreme leader!

by mimibloody



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Everyone deserves better, Execution, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Kokichi is a little shit, M/M, Other, angst with a happy end?, i don’t know how to tag, it’s not fun if you know the ending at first you know, kokichi needs hugs, literary my first time posting here, or maybe bad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimibloody/pseuds/mimibloody
Summary: “Gonta is sorry... Gonta so stupid”After the Ultimate Entomologist dropped his last words, the familiar tune started playing. The tune of despair ,the tune which gave everyone nightmares.Some were tearing up, some scared.One second before the gavel in Monokuma’s hand landed above the button on his desk, no one was expecting to hear the one who caused this scene have one more comment about what he exactly planned for.“Hey Monokuma-kun~WAIT—!”The supreme leader shouted,Judging by his cheerful voice ,he was almost sounded like a innocent kid who found a new game, and can’t wait to tell everyone... almost.—————————————————Kokichi have something to say before Gonta’s Execution
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 466





	1. The Lying detector for the great supreme leader!

**Author's Note:**

> What if Monokuma actually accept the idea of kokichi getting punished instead of Gonta

“Gonta is sorry... Gonta so stupid”

After the Ultimate Entomologist dropped his last words, the familiar tune started playing. The tune of despair ,the tune which gave everyone nightmares.  
Some were tearing up, some scared.

One second before the gavel in Monokuma’s hand landed above the button on his desk, no one was expecting to hear the one who caused this scene have one more comment about what he exactly planned for.

“Hey Monokuma-kun~WAIT—!”  
The supreme leader shouted,  
Judging by his cheerful voice ,he was almost sounded like a innocent kid who found a new game, and can’t wait to tell everyone... almost.

“...How bout a deal~?”  
he finished the sentence with an unreadable grinn on his face.

“Whatever you are thinking... just stop already ...”  
a stressful voice immediately came from the detective, tired but scared of what would come up in the little leader’s mind.

“Do you want to DIE?”  
Of course, the Ultimate Child Caregiver, or to be more accurate—the Ultimate assassin would go against him, like always—

Before more sounds could be make ,Monokuma’s high voice covered all

“I thought we were done working together ?”  
The bear responded, looking annoyed  
“And you’re disrupting the fun part!The part where the audience enjoying the most!”

“Ah yes the audiences ! That was what I was thinking~”  
“Wouldn’t everyone be more happy if the evil guy gets punished?”

Everyone’s expressions changed in a blink ,most of them seemed confused, even Monokuma calmed down and started listening carefully.

What was kokichi ouma thinking?

“Well, I DID promised to make the game more interesting when I made a deal with you”  
“I wasn’t lying~”

“Puhuhu~If you are planning to stop the ultimate gentleman’s punishment it’s not gonna work, we all know it is against the rules!”  
Monokuma seem to take back the main control, squinting his eyes as if they are trying to figure out what the supreme leader was planning 

“No say more for Gonta...Gonta kill miu , Gonta deserves punishment!”  
The gentleman shouting with tears in distance with his hand tied at back, not minding the boy was the one who made him commit the crime 

“Yep!  
That was exactly what I, Kokichi ouma, the mastermind of this game is planning for~”

“What. Are. you. talking. about.”  
Despite the anger which will erupt any second in the young assassin’s body, the idea of saving their purest gentleman successfully caught her attention, so as anyone else 

“You’re the one who caused this! YOU should get punished instead of Gonta! ”  
The spaceman said loudly, staring at the boy with anger

“DING!!Correct-!!That was what I was talking about!”  
Kokichi clapped his hands happily at Kaito, as if he succeeded to teach a baby walking.

“Jeez...Even the idiot figured out, guess I can’t stop hiding my evil plan!”  
The room fell silence, nether did Monokuma was going to talk, as he seemed more interested about kokichi’s deal than before.

“As how my beloved Shuichi figured before, Gonta was the killer, and I was the brain guy, the planning one,  
Doesn’t culprit this word means people like meeee~?  
But then, due to your boring and stupid rules, culprit only means the one who did the killing, isn’t that a bit unfair?”

“I... can’t agree more...”  
Kiibo commented

“Puhuhu~So what are you going to do about that?A deal means that I have to get benefits too~”  
The bear, attitude acting different from a minute ago questions about the supreme leader’s sentence, but obviously giving him a chance to say more

“I’m not done talking yet you stupid bear!  
And saying it’s a deal...Hmmm...more like a bet!”

“You give me a punishment were I have a little chance to survive, if I live, Gonta doesn’t need to get punished—  
and the part which you were waiting for... If I die, you can execute Gonta as well!”  
“Nishishi, isn’t that much more fair?”  
He said with a childish tune with hands folding behind his head, as if his little bet with Monokuma has nothing to do with himself.

Everyone else looked at Kokichi surprisingly, before anyone could say something, the short leader added  
“Gonta is just to easy to control~can’t have my best tool dead!”the sentence ended up with Ouma’s psycho laughter, and others disgusted expressions in their eyes, 

After all of that it was silent. Everyone praying for Monokuma’s exception, while the bear quietly thinking  
Everyone’s started to guess and think too

Why did ouma actually did this?  
Is this a lie?  
Can Gonta really be saved?  
Would Kokichi surive?  
Of course he would, he’s the mastermind after all isn’t he?

And then the loud laugh of the bear broking the last silence

“Puhuhu!I approve your suggestions!”

“Then!”after the word drop, Gonta got untied then roughly thrown to ground,  
before anyone could react, the famous sentence of the bear which got delayed earlier was finally able to come out:

“IT’S~~~PUNISHMENT TIME!!!”

Ouma was accepting some rope would suddenly tied him up and pull him away, or maybe the ground beneath his feet would open and he will fall straight in to a something.

He had to save Gonta,  
because he is useful,  
because it will help him win the game  
Obvious not because of guilt, he told himself.

When the leather belt dragged him away, it wasn’t surprising for him, he smiled and waved goodbye like the previous mastermind he read on the books,  
Junko, a fucking weirdo and sicko, that’s what he gained from all the informations,  
and now he’s here, pretending and lying to build up that psycho mask of his.  
He felt sick for himself,  
But his expressions didn’t.  
The mask was sticking on his face as usual,  
The smile he practiced daily in front of the mirror wouldn’t fade away that easy too.

CLICK

He was tied to a chair, what punishm—

“Do you care about your classmates’ life?”

Huh?  
As soon as an voice with an tune which make other uncomfortable  
Two buttons appeared at Kokichi’s front, now he could see more properly, he can see wires connected to the handcuffs on the chair, a cold metal feeling surrounded his neck, with wires and stuff same like the handcuffs.  
A red monokub with a wire twining around his body standing by his side murmuring things like” I’m gonna see my dear child after this!”  
Even tho he couldn’t turn his head to see behind, he is pretty sure there’s a electrocardiography set at the background.

Ah, so this is where it’s going huh?

He won’t live for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment then begins

He forget that Monokuma loved to play mind games.  
Torturing the culprit till the very last second, or sometimes giving them hope and turn it into despair right away like Mom’s punishment .This punishment fits to well for the supreme leader, for the biggest liar, Kokichi Ouma, even himself admits it.  
This punishment was the perfect combination of the two kinds of torture the bear liked to play the most.

It’s actually funny to describe this scene of him,  
He was above the others like his ultimate title, sitting on a high ground, looking down at the others.  
This sure reminds him of the throne in his lab, but this time was an electric chair used for criminals, trapping the ultimate leader on it—

The beeping sounds which was representing the countdown pulls his thoughts back in to the situation he caught himself in.The electric sounds which came from the monokub besides him reminding him that he needs to hurry.

As his smile got widder, he pressed the button on the right having a “NO” word on the top—

 _“BZzz!”_  
A pain immediate passed through his body  
He laughed psychologically.  
The others shivered.

When he said he was going to keep his lies till death, he wasn’t lying, which is exactly what he is doing right now.  
Even tho the machine was going to expose all the hidden secrets he covered ,it was the machine exposing him, he would rather die if someone forced him to tell the truths himself.

He was scared...of what?  
This sure isn’t the time digging deep in that,  
After two or three seconds, the next question came out.

“Was this game fun?”

Of course~~!

He can almost hear his own sick voice answering that question,  
It was one of his biggest lies to others too,

This game is horrible.

He knew it deep in his heart, he want to say it out,  
Oh, how much did he want to release his tears, how much did he want to have someone who can listen to him grumbling about this game and that god damn bear.  
But it’s all a lie, isn’t it.  
He liked this game, he loved it.This game is fun this is fun this is...  
Is this fun?  
He doesn’t know, or he refuses to know

Despite he knew the answer deep in his heart, he lied off anyway.  
To the others, to himself.

_“BZZZ!!!”_

“What...?Why is he...”  
When the second shock landed on kokichi, horror and questions filled everyone’s mind.

“Is he just killing himself!?”  
Even the astronaut who was wishing to boy to die starting to feel a bit bad for him, the machine talks clearer than the boy on it, but the result was completely opposite from the ouma he knew,  
It was far away from the Ouma EVERYONE knew.

No one was dare to answer that question, seems as if the other seven was sorting out their own minds too.

Monokuma’s high sound broke the silence as usual.

The third question seem to take others interest,  
They looked up at the electric chair where the short leader was tied to.

“Are you planning anymore murders?”

Oh this was easy, he didn’t even have to lie, the ultimates of course were expecting more plans from him, so it wasn’t necessary to hide that,

Letting out the breath he hold, he simply pressed the button “YES”  
Nothing happened, that’s a good thing.

“That little bitch, I knew—“  
The assassin’s voice was covered by Monokuma sound

“Oh~Who are you planning to kill then?”

The buttons then turned into a board full of names  
He choosed Kaito without thinking, ignoring the assassin’s shouts and insults, to be fair, that space idiot was really a part of plan—  
 _“BZZZ!”_

“Puhuhu, I’m talking about who would be the victim in your plaan~silly~”

Oops, he said the words to early, this is bad.  
He thought while breathing heavily.

Then there was six more times of shock in the next one minute.

 **“Kokichi Ouma”** was the last name left on the board.

Not to mention the supreme leader almost chocked on his rapid breaths, his vision was starting to get blurry too,  
But the smile was there, the fakest to him and most believable smile to others was still hanging up on the tired face.  
If he was going to die with his lies exposed, the smile would be the last way he could hide his heart ,

So he smiled and let out a dry laughter

before everything went black.

“OUMA-KUN!”

Shuichi didn’t know why he suddenly screamed, the boy on the chair was fainting, he had a feel if ouma fell a sleep now...he won’t wake up, he won’t be there yelling “It’s a lie!”to the detective...

Kokichi’s world was falling, his eyelids became more and more heavy every second, did anyone say anything?  
He was going to die anyway, right?

He heard the familiar piano tune playing , he smelled dinner been prepared by mom...  
“Ouma-kun..”  
“Ouma-kun!”

“OUMA-KUN!!!”  
Shuichi!?

Then he was dragged back to hell by his angel.  
Welcomed by another question of Monokuma’s.

“Are you scared?”

This bear was definitely tearing his mask of, but Kokichi didn’t want to care, not like the dizziness was going to let him think anyway, he lied again as natural, as if he needed the lies to keep him safe.

NO

“BZZz!!”

The supreme leader screamed,  
The first real sound finally made on this punishment.

The shock was quick, but painful.  
As the electric getting stronger and stronger every time, this one just feels like ten million needles inserting his organs, the short boy coughed out fresh blood, his body shaking violence, if he wasn’t tied up, he sure would fall of the chair.

That must be what the leather belt was used for! He joked to himself.

“And the last question!...Do you want to live?”

Like if he know that answer,  
So this one is that last tricky little thing to send him into despair isn’t it?

He was going to die, good...no  
He wanted to live too.

The leader doesn’t even know, for real this time.

Kokichi heard some shouting at him in distance,  
Of course he didn’t let slip the assassin girl yelling  
“That brat is just messing with us!”  
He was getting hate even till the end, at least one of his plan worked ?  
He obviously missed the panic in her voice, the fear on her expression.  
“Ouma please...ouma, choose the truth...choose the true answer for me...”  
The expression on the detective was like he is going to cry any second, Kokichi was pretty sure his beloved was just worrying about Gonta, but he sure would still listen to Shuchi...

if he could, if he knew the answer.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the time to go out, both the students and him know, the supreme leader was going to die on one more electric shock,  
and Kokichi himself knew, he was going to finally rest for the first and last time.

_“beep”_   
_“beep”_   
_“beep!”_

**“Execution failed!”**  
!?

He wanted both.  
Death and survive,  
So that was answer huh?

Before any sound by the short boy was able to make, he was untied and thrown back to ground similar like Gonta , but different than him, Kokichi was tired, so, so, tired  
, he tried to sit up, but he can’t even crawl forward—  
lying on a floor and in huge pain, not a “first time” to him already isn’t it? Shuichi’s sound coming closer just makes the perfection,  
he wanted to joke on the” It’s a lie!” again, but he didn’t have the energy to speak...

Strange, why is there water dropping on the ground near him?

Surrounded by the others discussing and worries, when the detective’s shaky hands clumsily hold the supreme leader’s hand to check the pulse,  
using last strength, Kokichi held back and smiled,

The boy decided to take a little nap first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually kinda sleepy when I was doing the ending, so it didn’t quite work out like what I had in mind,  
> Thanks for the ones giving me kudos! This is my first work here, the kudos really made my day  
> I am doing another chapter for the aftercare and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has a mystery to solve, the lie detector on Kokichi was the first clue, he is determined to find out more about the boy.

When ouma’s eyes opened again, it actually hadn’t been really long since he passed out.

Judging by the situation he was in now—on a gentleman’s shivering back...

Gonta’s crying?...for him? Or just guilt?

The supreme leader stopped thinking and laid his head back to the wide shoulder he was carried on, due to the tiredness and pain, he won’t choose to walk himself to waste more body strength he barely has.

There was some discuss happening around him, but he didn’t care that much when he was half asleep...

“#’dkmdjd&##&*kf what... wkkcfo”

“... fmfjf...we fmfjgmmgv... **his room**...skorot ffifkfky...”

Wait...HIS ROOM?

Kokichi obviously wasn’t paying attention to the others words , but as soon he heard the key word, he struggled to get down as fast as he could, he didn’t planned that the others would take him back to his room, maybe Gonta would, but others...? The shorty was expecting them to leave him lying on the floor like last time.

Ultimate Entomologist did not expect the small leader waken up so soon, and he sure has no idea what to do with the sudden actions Kokichi made.  
  


“Gonta, put me down, _RIGHT NOW_.”

Kokichi checked that he add the seriousness in his weak voice, the gentleman was soft, he wouldn’t obey his comments, right?

“B,but Gonta need help Kichi...Kichi is, is...”

It seems like the Libra in the gentleman heart was starting to weighing importance of each command, one side was taking the small leader to his room and make him rest to recover his body,

the other was listening to the orders from the one who most likely saved him from the execution,

before he could decide, or before kokichi was going to say one more word to convince Gonta, an unexpected voice disrupted the talk between the two.

“You’re hurt. So no need to say one more word.”

A cold voice froze the hallway, there was a moment of silence before kokichi started talking again, he wasn’t afraid of the life threatening tone the girl had, he was just simply shocked to see her here, worrying him...?

He was used to the negative threats and comments, how interesting to notice his confused expression when the assassin forced Gonta to make him rest...

The detective walking besides makes sure he noted that.

It was a few minutes of black out, but kokichi sure missed more important parts than he imagined.

*Three minutes ago*

“So...”

Maki walked towards the small figure in the detective arms, normally she wouldn’t even take a glance, normally nobody would care much if that supreme leader was hurt or in pain, maybe some would even fell happy...

And then the liar once again confused the crowd.

Some truth was spilled out,

but the fog around Kokichi seems more dense than usual.

The assassin didn’t finish the sentence, as if she was waiting for the detective to solve the mystery like he always did, the place was always quiet after an execution, but different from the three before—

They didn’t have to cry for another lost live after one,

thanks to the one they never thought would care about others, the one who was always calm and laughing when meeting a horrible scene.

“Lets... uh Gonta? Are you alright...?”

Everyone was all relying on Shuichi to wrap this mess up, so he started.

Gonta, the gentleman was feeling bad, he clearly was murmuring something like “Gonta is useless... Gonta is useless...” and Kaito and Maki besides him comforting,

or maybe just Kaito,

Maki was quietly sitting next to Kaito, but her eyes were still waiting for Shuichi’s next action.

“Gonta is alright... but Gonta couldn’t help... Gonta sorry—“

“No that’s wrong!...You can help Ouma back his room later...”

Shuichi’s first thought was to calm the gentleman down, he just think of the best he could to solve the situation, even though it was kinda far-fetched.

His mind was focusing on the little leader, he was getting so much information from Kokichi’s execution, he was going to know more about the boy, he was looking deeper in the lies the small one left.

The detective looked down at the always-smiley face of the evil supreme leader he called himself, how innocent, like a child who accidentally fall asleep, but the sudden rapid breaths from Kokichi dragged his mind back, the sweats on Kokichi’s face, the uncomfortable expressions he was making, the small one was still in pain in his dreams.

“Gonta, can you do me a favor...?”

“Yes... Gonta can do anything to help!”

“Here...”

Shuichi held Kokichi in arms, it was surprised that he didn’t use to much strength to carry Kokichi , but Shuichi was never a strong guy.

“Carry Ouma to his room... make sure he takes enough rest...we can’t leave him like that after he gave contribution.”

“...”Maki didn’t say a word, more like she silently agreed with shuichi.

After that an uncomfortable quietness filled the room, not the usual silence, everyone had something to say, to ask, but no one could make it out properly.

It was Kaito who released what was on everyone’s mind.

“HE WAS PLANNING TO **KILL** _HIMSELF_!?”

Before anyone was going to respond, there was a little movement from the boy on Gonta’s back, the atmosphere was getting tension in all of a sudden,

then Kokichi laid his head back down.

“Maybe take him to his room first, he would be awake anytime, I don’t think he’ll rest himself if he’s alone...”

Shuichi tried to make the best option...

Then Kokichi got up.

Suprizing Maki handled the situation pretty well, it seems to made the leader a little mad this time, the hurt made from the punishment did effect him a little, he couldn’t respond as quick and smart as usual.

The supreme leader panicked, he didn’t like when others act like they could see through him...and it wasn’t act this time, that damn machine made all his actions clear,

And Kokichi couldn’t let them see his room either, all the evidence of each murder would let the others see through his mask, he did everything to prevent that to happen.

“Ha!I got you all—”

Kokichi raised his voice up, not minding his dry throat

“Enough games you little brat, speak when you done recover!”

Momota cut off, there wasn’t annoy in his voice, it was worry.

“It was all a lie! Or else why do you think I’m alive~?”

The leader continued, not caring the interruption, his main focus was to get everyone away for good

“I was just acting all this time~I was lyyyiiing~”

Kokichi smiled widely

Some of them seems distracted, thinking deep into his words.

Great, exactly what he planed, he didn’t notice the curious stare from Shuichi the whole time, he was like a detective determined to solve a mystery case-

And then Shuichi sudden yelled

“ _S,STOP HIM_!!”

It was a surprise to him that Saihara found out his true actions, but luckily his beloved was too late- and not to mention the detective’s order drew others attention away, which was helping him too.

Kokichi pushed himself down Gonta’s back, resulting to drop himself hardly on the ground, in everyone’s gasps, he stumbled his way to his room, running as fast he could-

he almost fell a few times, when Kaito approached to catch him he dodged the helping hands offered to him.

A small sigh came from maki.

“Why is he making this difficult...”

Then she made a ready position, and rushed to Kokichi and Kaito.

Knowing the assassin’s speed, Kokichi knew he wasn’t a slow runner either, but with the sourness in his body, it was like chains and ropes, stopping him to walk forward.

Then his world spin, the wood ground filled his sight, it was a second before he realized he felt down.

Kaito catch him, he was about to comment-

“Do you want to die!?”

Maki groaned at Kokichi, but there wasn’t impatient in her voice, she was like a child caregiver who was shocked when a kid did some dangerous moves...

that gave Kokichi a strangely familiar feeling , so as Maki.

Kokichi’s mind blanked for a second , struggle to find the words after the strange feel.

“Mayyybe it’s because there’s deadly trap in my room and you’ll all die if you go in there~?”

“That’s a lie.”

The detective said as he walk towards Kokichi

“You’re an easy target right now, you can’t even walk properly.”

Maki gave a explanation

“Well It’s not like you _can’t_ kill me when I know how to walk.”

Kokichi responded

an annoyed expression crossed his face then was wiped away by his usual grinn.

“Hey y—“

The assassin seemed a bit mad at his words.  
  


“Maybe let him in my room?”

Shuichi cut in in the perfect moment, offering the bestsuggestion

“Ooooo~ my beloved sharing his room with me! I’m blushing already~”

Kokichi act surprised, but he didn’t knew deep in his heart he actually was.

“You don’t mind I take your life in your dreams—?”

The supreme leader asked innocently.

“I-I thought you are the one who’s going to worry about that...”

The detective sometimes really doesn’t know how the small boy’s mind work, but he was determined to find out anyway.

“Nah- Saihara-chan is on my trustworthy list, my beloved wouldn’t do such a thing~would he?”

Kokichi helped himself standing, face closer to Shuichi, looking up into his eyes

“Is that a lie too?”

“...”

“Find out yourself~”

“I’ll carry you to my room-“

Shuichi said quickly, wanting the awkwardness go away as fast as possible, he knew he accidentally did something wrong.

“You’re all treating me like I don’t know how to walk!”

Kokichi yelled childishly  
  


“You do?” “You do?”

Kaito and Maki made the obvious question at the same time, Momota chuckled, even Maki had a small smile on her face, Kokichi rolled his eyes.

It ended with Gonta carrying Kokichi- Shuichi definitely could carry Kokichi

but not when the small leader keeps struggling.

Then maki, Kaito separated with Shuichi, Gonta and Kokichi.

Kokichi was busy messing with the two besides him, he missed Shuichi’s eye contact with Maki and Kaito, the two who strangely didn’t go straight to their room, instead they headed to the direction Kokichi was going to run to some moments ago.

Shuichi felt a bit guilty of planning this, but he needed more information, the other two’s curiousness was completing with their guilt too.

It was the first step of solving a case— investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments if you think I should continue it, it’ll be fun to just leave it there too lol  
> If I’m going to continue it, i think I’ll make it a series, different works.
> 
> By the way thanks sooooo much for the kudos!!  
> I’m glad I could get this amount at my first fic, guess I did it?


	4. The Investigations of the great supreme leader

“Gonta go tell Himiko Kokichi survive!”

The gentleman left to comfort the little mage, leaving Shuichi and Kokichi alone in the hall next to the detective’s room, the little leader was awfully quiet, seems like the drama earlier with maki and Kaito took all his energy.

Kokichi leaned his body on the detective, exhausted to do any extra actions,it was like the boy who run to make others chase some moments ago ,was a completely different character.

Shuichi carefully carried ouma in his room, he didn’t want to wake the small leader in his dreams, that’s when he almost jumped at the feel of the hands suddenly wrapped around him.

“Got—cha~ you thought I was asleep ,weren’t you~”

Kokichi made a cunning smile to Shuichi

“Don’t ever let your guard down!”

He continued with a teacher’s voice

“Ouma, I’m serious right now, your punishment might hurt some of your insides, you need to at least rest to recover!”

Shuichi said with a little mad tune, he didn’t notice when Kokichi’s face darkened when he mentioned the “punishment” a while ago.

“You’re like Mom-“

Kokichi said in a small voice

Shuichi ignored the supreme leader’s murmuring, he shook the hands on him easily, and carried Kokichi on his bed, cover up the blankets.

When he finished all the work, he sat next to the small boy who was half asleep but still tries to stay awake.

Kokichi’s noises and murmuring soon became less and less, replaced by heavy breaths, Shuichi took a glance at the leader besides his on the bed, Kokichi was asleep, but still sweating, the expressions on his face can clearly tell the boy wasn’t having a good time.

It was weird that Kokichi only show the uncomfortable feels when he is asleep, could it be possible that he was not feeling well the whole time he was awake ?

After the last check Kokichi was really asleep, Shuichi carefully opened the door, fear to wake up the little leader.

When Shuchi finally closed the door, he released the breath he was holding.

The detective almost jumped when he encountered Kiibo right after a few steps ,but he remembered the small figure sleeping inside the room, when the robot was about to talk, Shuichi quickly covered his mouth.

“Shhhhh... Ouma is asleep in there.”

Shuichi whispered, looking at the door anxiously.

The robot nodded in return, his eyes on the detective’s hand, as if he was asking for permission to speak.

“Anyway, what are you here for?”

He said while taking back his hand, letting kiibo talk.

“About the electric shock... Miu...Miu once accidentally got shocked by me while upgrading my system, she was feeling dizzy that day after, then the next day everything went normal again...l figures this information might be useful in this situation ...”

The ultimate robot slowly said, still sounding a bit sad when mentioning Miu, the inventor’s death affected Kiibo more than anyone else.

“Thanks for sharing that Kiibo, although since Kokichi was electric shocked much more than Miu that time... I think he won’t recover in just a day, but at least I know now how he is feeling.”

“You know...Ouma is always being robophobia but... I’m still worrying for him at this point...”

“He’ll be alright—“

Shuichi smiled at Kiibo, wishing to make the robot who has a softer heart than human feel better.

It worked, the ultimate robot returned a smile to Shuichi, then headed back to his room.

Feeling kinda proud to cheer up Kiibo, Shuichi wonders how Maki and Kaito is doing, as he waved goodbye to the ultimate robot.

———Maki and Kaito———

As expected, the door of Kokichi’s room was locked. Maki used her true talent to unlock it, or more likely she just smashed the door open.

Kaito was about to comment on the way she “opened” the door, but was in a lost of words when he saw the supreme leader’s room for the first time, the paperworks and evidences from the past murder scenes did not fit Kokichi’s role at all, Maki seem to be thinking the same thing as well, her eyes widened but her expressions changed back to the cold lady she was in less a second.

“Let’s figure out the lies and truths he created .”

With that, the assassin took the first step into Ouma’sroom, Kaito followed.

“...”

“No wonder why He didn’t want us in his room the first place...”

Kaito said as he wandered around the messy room, he shivered when he saw the wax statue of Rantaro hanging upside down beside the supreme leader’s bed.

“Why did he keep things like this, it’s creepy...”

The astronaut was sweating, how could Kokichi see a dead friend hanging every night to sleep?

“Evidences, I think he was solving every case himself.”

“Oh..., that’s why that brat always act like he knows everything.”

“Looking back he seems always dropping hints at the trial too.”

Maki calmly respond, looking at the place where Kaito was, a pad looking thing on the bed caught her attention.

“Is that a motive video?”

Kaito’s eye landed on where Maki was looking, the familiar design.

"Why is he hiding this one... that's the main question."

Maki stared at the pad like it was a bomb, Kaito wasn't caring that much, he picked up the pad.

"Maybe we should just watch it to figure out-"

"No-"

Maki immediately grabbed the pad away from Kaito's hands.

"If this is the reason he was keeping us away from his room, i think this might be something dangerous."

"But we have to know what's in there!"

The pad in Maki's hands then disappeared

"Do you want to die?GIVE ME THE PAD"

"Calm down maki-roll, it won't do any harm!"

The pad went back and forth between the two, it stopped when Kaito accidentally pressed the start button, the voice of Monokuma’s stopped the arguments between them.

_“Nooow then, back by popular demand, it’s time to show another “motive video.” Who, oh who, could be your “most important loved ones,” I wooonder? Let’s begin, let’s begiiin.”_

“!?”

_“The “Super High School Level Supreme Leader,” Ouma Kokichi-kun…”_

“It’s his own motive...?”

A sound slip between the assassin’s mouth, she was glad it wasn’t something related to her, but at the same time, she wonder how horrible the supreme leader’s motive video can go, why did he keep it himself?

“Isn’t he the one who told us to watch each other’s video?...and yet he didn’t show his to us.”

“He sure is a liar isn’t he?”

Maki replied while continued watching the video, Kaito didn’t respond, he was focusing on the motive.

“So the organization was real...but only ten members huh?”

The astronaut comment, the video was still playing

“His smile on the video...”

“Ah, Maki-roll, you notice that too?”

They didn’t finish the sentence, but both knew what the other were going to say.

That smile, somehow feels different than his usual, like he was happy, he was truly feeling joy, seeing the smile, Kaito and Maki both were more sure that the Ouma they see daily was a lie,it was the supreme leader’s biggest lie ,and everyone fell for that.

“Do not kill people, that kinda explains...”

Explains why the purple haired boy was always against her, she knew he already figured her true talent, the assassin thought the only reason he hated him was because she was hiding her ultimate title, but knowing the rules of his organization, the rules he made for himself, it’s reasonable for Kokichi to dislike her...

“He hated this game doesn’t he? But why did he said-“

Kaito’s words was suddenly cut by Monokuma’s changed tune, the photo on the screen was a different one too, the color of the background became dark, it was a photo of the dice members in the jail, all dice members, except of the one they knew, the leader of that crew...

“He...doesn’t really have a motive to graduate doesn’t he?”

Maki carefully commented , breaking the silence after the video ended.

Then, there was a door knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s at the door in the comments!
> 
> And yes, I’m continuing this work! I will try to update once a week but if I’m lazy then-


End file.
